


My Little Giddyup Buttercup!

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Forgive Me, Improvised Sex Toys, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Mr. James Abernathy is your typically lonely nerdy but accomplished engineer. He’s not bad looking he’s just...awkward. Can’t hold a conversation without becoming a human encyclopedia or boring everyone around him to death. His friends like him well enough but he always ends up aloneHe’s your typical basement geek right...well he’s got a twist to him...one that even raiders shudder at. He’s got a fetish for Giddyup buttercups.And one night after coming home alone he vows to brings his fetish and fantasy of having his own life size Humpable Giddyup Buttercup to life!But after the ride is over and the pony is in the stable...trouble comes knocking!Yes this story is exactly what it sounds like...A nerd turns a life size Giddyup Butter Cup into a animatronic Fleshlight.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Giddy up Buttercup pony
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Not a kiddy diddler just a pony lover

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what to say other than Thanks for reading and being deprived enough to like this❤️
> 
> I’m not sure how I managed to even bring myself to write this but I did...
> 
> To the NSA agent that watched this unfold...I’m sorry
> 
> Btw there will en more stories like this so stay tuned and sorry for sloppy spelling 😁

“So what do you say-“

“Save your breath weirdo or I’ll make sure I’ll be the onetaking your last.”

“Alrighty then have a nice day...”

I said as I slinked away from the fiesty female ghoul and headed out of the bar.

  
“Great...another night...alone and horny”

I grumbled as I kick an empty tin can and headed out of Goodneighbor and made my way back to my little hole in the house.

“Fucking amazing engineer who can reprogram assaulttrons and sentry bots but can’t get a date. God I’m such a loser!”

I hated being so nerdy, I could talk science and electronics all day but the second I tried being sexy or flirty it’s like my brain decides to quit.

My sisters and few friends said that I wasn’t a bad looking guy, just that my social clumsiness was the problem.

And this was creating a serious sexual problem, more often than not I found myself jerking off with my hand or not being able to make eye contact with the giant stuffed nuka bear that sat in my closet after using it.

My ex girlfriend and boyfriend called me a sick freak for using the bear to well pleasure myself.

I knew it wasnt normal but I couldn’t help myself, the idea of something so innocent and so cute just drive me mad.

It all started when I found a pre war holo tape with erotic pictures of various prewar toys and characters including a series antromorphic version of giddy up butter cup.

“Mmm.”

I moaned at the very thought of the pretty yellow pony, my already hard cock twitched eagerly, promptingme to hurry home.

No I wasn’t a kiddy diddler or a cradle snatcher as some of my ex co workers called me. I wasn’t into kids or teens or anyone under them age of 18, fuck that.

I was into their toys and while I had few ideas why, I could never get one defined answer but hey either way it is what is right?

Once I got home I booted up my terminal and pulled up the pictures of Giddy up butter cup and got my favorite silt bean and hub flower lotion out, ready to take care of my needs....

Unfortunately the generator or god decided to interrupt my plans,causing the lights and the screen to flicker before going dark.

“Son. Of a bitch!”

I yelled frustrated and upset by the situation. All I wanted to do was jack off or get off but apparently the universe decided other wise.

“Now what am I supposed to do!?”

I whined not wanting to use my magazines or imagination. I wanted something fresh and tangible.

For a moment I considered tying up nuka bear but like I said I was tired of the same old same old...It was time for a change!

That’s when it hit me!

I was going to build a Fuckable giddy up butter cup!


	2. Building my dream

It took me several days to get all the components for the toy, including the body parts, silicone, rubber and electronic scraps for the vibration and warming functions. 

I assembled the pony and repaired the sounds and animations, which included horse sounds and head bobbing. Fortunately for me the pre war manufacturers had used quality material even though some parts were rusted, most of the original parts were salvageable.

This was the deluxe version of GB pony, and only 350 had been made pre war but now it was truly to become the only one of its kind.

Once the repairs were done I went to work drafting up blue prints for the holes and features. I knew the tail was going to have to come off for this and although it saddens me to do this, I knew it was needed.

Once the tail was removed I carefully out lined where I would be cutting off the rump of the pony and where the holes would go then using a plasma cutter, some pre war silicone caulking and a chip tube. Once the makeshift Vagina was completed I moved on to the more difficult task...Metal working.

The majority of the metal work involved making a stand or slot for the tubing and adding hinges to the rump so that I could remove the tube and clean as well as make additions later on.

After the rump was carefully replaced and fixed I repainted the pony adding a bio hazard symbol on its left flank.

The mouth was easier and thankfully cheaper but took slightly longer due to time constraints and supply shortages but after 3 more weeks of work, I had my very own pleasure giddyup butter cup!

In some ways I was both proud and ashamed but mostly proud.

But now it was time to put it to use!


	3. a dream ride and a hard knock reality collide

“Candles...check. Tie downs...Check. Lube...check!”

Finally after weeks-No months of waiting, it was finally time to complete the dream! 

No work, no neighbors, no intrusions!

My heart and my dick pulsed like mad within their confinement’s, each feeding off the other. How long had I waited for this? How long had I worked for this? 

Too.Fucking.Long.

Sweat formed on my forehead as I carefully lubed up the silicone vagina, teasing the semisoft ridges and ripples I had carefully painstakingly made.

“Oh sweet nut fruit...”

I moaned loudly as the gentle heat from the built in warmers soften the semi ridge silicone.

It didn’t feel exactly like the real thing obviously but that was part of the fantasy...the fantasy that I had brought to life!

A painful ache ofprimal need formed in my loins as I gently massaged and fingered my Beautiful mare.

Despite my aching needs and desire to plunge myself inside her, I held back savoring each and every second...This was oute first and I wanted to make it special.

But after several intense and sensual moments of prepping and pleasing her, I leaned forward and kissed her rump, before pulling myself to feet and quickly dispatched my clothing.

As soon as mycumbersome clothing was removed, I felt more in control like some weight had been lifted but still the ache remained.

“Don’t worry my little mare...I’ll be gentle.

After all I put too much into her to destroy her.

Slowly, inch by inch I leaned forward, adjusting myself on the ottoman so that my cock lined up with her entrance perfectly...

“Here goes nothing.”

I whispered as I took one last breath before pushing myself deep inside her.

Instantly the world exploded, squeezing my cock and hugging me like no human ever could.

I gasped and whimpered with pleasure as I let myself adjust to the amazing sensation that was my mare before I began to thrust my hips forward.

Each stroke took me deeper inside her, massaging and squeezing me.

Once I got the rhythm, I found my speed.

“That a Girl! Oh who’s your jockey with this big cock in you!”

I hissed, my more bolder side coming out as I smacked her rear causing her Neigh and snort rather loudly...louder than it should.

But I didn’t care!

This was my time! My toy! My mare!

“Yeah that’s Daddy pony! Oh fucking Mutfruit!”

I growled as I began slamming into her Hader, all pans of being gentle and taking it slow we’re soon abandoned.

“Daddy’s almost there! Almost there! Let’s make it to the stable girl!”

I shouted as I felt my balls tighten and my head go light as she let out on last and unbelievably loud whiny and neigh.

Her realistic and lifelike sounds caressed my ears and owned my soul.

“Giddy UP BUTTER CUPPPPP!”

I screamed as loud as I could as my balls exploding sending ropes and ropes of seed into her, my mind and soul went numbed.

In sheer exhaustion I collapsed backwards, shaking uncontrollably.

I gasped for precious air as I Tried to stay awake. My legs and cock spasmed wildly, every nerve in my body was paralyzed...

Until I heard a banging at the door.

BANG 

BANG

BANG

I stuffed Updike my mare, my blood froze in my veins as my brain jump started back to life and my ears began to work once more.

“James Abernathy! By the decree of the brotherhood steel, I order you to open up this right now! I’ve recieved-“

Before the angry man could finish his sentence I found a will to live and snatched up my favorite pink robe and sprinted to the door throwing it open.

Before me stood 2 hulking brotherhood of steel officers, each one dressed to the 10s and each one brandishing a shiny Laser pistol.

My face went pale as I realized why they were here...My life was over.

“Cc-cc-aa-an I-I uh uh he-lppp ya?”

I stuttere, horrified and humiliated.

“What the hell is going on in that apartment civilian?! I have had several complaints of loud and inappropriate ruckus coming from-“

“What the actual fuck?!”

The knight that was berating snapped his head up as his partner cut him off, both of their faces turned ghastly white as they looked at the sight behind me...

Behind me, dripping and defaced with cum and spit was my pony, exposed and bared for all to see.

“Is that-“

“Yeah it sure is boss...”

Slowly the two men turned back to me, my face was white as the freshly fallen snow but my cheek as red as a ripe tato.

The indescribable mixture of horror, shock and disgust poured from their faces as they stared at me, unable to process what they were seeing.

Agonizing seconds passed before one them of them spiked as the other cleared their throat.

“I think we’ve seen enough for today...Just uh keep down alright son? You have a nice day.”

The first man said, his voice was shaken but no longer angry. 

“Yeah keep down...pony boy.”

The partner said sarcastically as they tipped their hats and left...leaving me and the pony alone.


End file.
